callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-74u
:For the larger variant seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, see AK-74. '' :''For the similarly-named weapon, see AK-47. The [[wikipedia:AK-74#AKS-74U|'AK-74u']] is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare it is seen used by the Ultranationalists, the Middle-Eastern OpFor, and Nikolai once he is rescued in Blackout and during the subsequent level, Hunted. In the level F.N.G. it is seen with a GP-25 Grenade Launcher attached, however it cannot be used and is not seen again in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-74u can be customized with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, or ACOG Scope. The AK-74u is fairly similar to the MP5, in that both weapons have the same damage, rate of fire and range. It is tied with the MP5 in terms of damage output, but it has less recoil despite the visual 'bouncing', and much better wall penetration at the cost of more idle sway and worse hip firing accuracy when using a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor (same as an Assault Rifle.) The AK-74u bears many similarities to weapons in the assault rifle class. It is the only submachine gun with noticeable sway (4 degrees, and it sways quickly, the same amount and speed as the AK-47), and it also has the same wall penetration as assault rifles, light machine guns, and sniper rifles. Also, its hip-fire accuracy is reduced to that of an assault rifle when equipped with a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor. It also has the same mobility as an assault rifle. The AK-74u is only similar to other SMGs in its movement speed while aiming down the sight, its damage decays over range, and its hip-fire accuracy when using no attachment. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Image:ak74u_4.png|AK-74u Image:ak74uiron_4.png|Iron Sight File:AK74u reload CoD4.png|Reloading the AK-74u. Image:AK-74u_with_grenade_launcher.jpg|AK-74u with a Grenade Launcher, as seen in "F.N.G.". Call of Duty: Black Ops The AK74u appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops, however the name has no hyphen like its [[Call of Duty 4|''Call of Duty 4 counterpart]]. It no longer has a stock attached. Its finish is also different from its [[Call of duty 4|''Call of Duty 4]] counterpart, including the default magazine; the metal has more shine and is silver-gray, compared to black-gray in ''Call of Duty 4'' . Campaign The AK74u appears in the levels "Crash Site", "Rebirth" and "Redemption." It is used commonly by Viet Cong and Spetsnaz forces, and their attachments can vary. Multiplayer The AK74u is made available for purchase upon reaching Level 17, and costs . It deals the second highest damage for a submachine gun, tied with the MP5K and behind the Skorpion. It has a predictable upwards recoil pattern which is relatively easy to control. It performs exceptionally well at close to mid ranges, though its recoil and damage drop-off make it harder to use at long distances. The Grip attachment mitigates this problem by greatly reducing recoil, which helps to ensure more shots stay on target. The AK74u has a slower rate of fire compared to most submachine guns at 750 RPM, however this can help with conservation of ammunition, if the player is accurate with their shots. This, too, can be mitigated with the Rapid Fire attachment, however, doing so greatly increases the recoil. The AK74u is the only submachine gun for which the Grenade Launcher attachment is available, and unlike the GP-25 of the AK47 and Galil, it uses the Tishina. It is also one of only two submachine guns which accept the Dual Mag attachment (the other being the MPL). Many of its traits make it play like an assault rifle with submachine gun ADS and movement speed, making it one of the most popular weapon in multiplayer. The reload time, damage, magazine size, moderate recoil, iron sights, and Assault Rifle traits of this SMG make it one of the best options for players. It is important to note that the AK74u has lower bullet penetration than the Kiparis or assault rifles, but Hardened fixes this problem. A common set-up that most AK74u-preferring players use is the Warlord perk with the attachments Grip and Rapid Fire, which allows a high rate of fire with the benefits of the Grip, however in recent patches the two attachments fight their benefits alltogether. In a way, this pair of attachments on this weapon is very comparable to the Famas, as they have a similar rate of fire and damage at close range, albeit the SMG has higher recoil with better hipfire while the Famas deals more damage at range and more predictable recoil. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *Dual Mags *Extended Mags *ACOG Scope (PK-AV) *Reflex Sight *Grip *Rapid Fire *Grenade Launcher (Tishina) Zombies The AK74u is available off the wall for 1200 points on every Black Ops Zombies map, excluding Dead Ops Arcade. It has low recoil, a moderate rate of fire, a 20 round magazine with 160 reserve rounds and low damage (one-hit-headshot until round 5 in Call of the Dead). It is an effective weapon for the early rounds. Pack-a-Punching it will give it the name "[[AK-74fu2|'AK-74fu2']]," with double its magazine size and gets 280 extra rounds, and an added Red Dot Sight with a unique randomized reticle. Ammo runs out fairly quickly, so careful conservation of bullets is advised. Pack-a-Punch Firing Sound Gallery :For Camouflage images, click here. AK74uBO.jpg|The AK-74u. AK74uadsBO.jpg|Iron sights. AK74uReload.jpg|Reloading the AK-74u. Note the empty magazine. AK-74u reloading.jpg|AK-74u with extended magazine. LensAK74fu2Upgrade.jpg|Aiming down the sight of the AK-74fu2 with its random reticles. AK74uTishina.jpg|AK-74u with the Tishina grenade launcher. AK-74u_Other_View.jpg|Another view of the AK-74u Second Chance AK74u.jpg|A downed player with an AK74u with a foregrip. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AK-74u is a weapon used by the Russian Ultranationalists, which can be found in the mission "Hunter Killer". The AK-74u was seen as an enemy weapon in the E3 2011 live demo, with the Red Dot Sight attachment. Its pickup icon is identical to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant. Attachments *Red Dot Sight Video [[Pack-a-Punched AK-74u (AK-74fu2)|300px|left|thumb]] Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The AK-74u has the same empty and mid-magazine reload animation as the AK-47, only a little bit faster. *A version of the AK-74u can be found on the level "F.N.G." with a GP-25 grenade launcher mounted on it, although it is unusable. It is the only place where this version can be found. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the serial number on the AK-74u is R060479. *In multiplayer, the rate of fire is increased from 700 RPM to 800 RPM. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The player's clan tag will appear on the left side of the receiver , and the player's emblem will appear on the back of the receiver. If the player is using any kind of sight, the first two letters of the clan tag will be obscured. *This is the first and only submachine gun in the Call of Duty series to have a grenade launcher as an attachment in multiplayer. Additionally, it uses a unique grenade launcher, the Tishina. *When the Grenade Launcher is equipped, the front of the AK74u is tilted upwards and the sights are misaligned. *The AK74u is the only submachine gun that actually gets a vertical foregrip when the Grip attachment is put on it. All others gain folding stocks, which serve the same purpose. *The pick-up icon for the AK74u has a visible stock folded underneath the weapon, but it does not appear on the weapon model. *When Pack-A-Punched, this weapon becomes the "AK-74fu2." The "FU2" acronym, suffixed to the name of the gun, is shorthand for the phrase "fuck you too." ru:AK-74u Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons